Window Seat
by magnipisika16
Summary: There was only one hindrance that separated Merlin from the window seat he so greatly desires, and that was Arthur.


**A/N: Hel-lo~ Before anything else, I have some sort of thing to say to you, sweet fandom of Merlin:**

**No, I am not part of this sweet fandom xD I haven't even watched the show yet xD So I apologize in advance for any failure made by me in any aspect (especially characterization because I am only working based on some fanfictions I've read, most made by ****_vividpast_****, a really good friend of mine). This is my input for an OTP challenge between me, vividpast, and theSardonyx, wherein we write a fic for each of the two other's fandom's (In my case, it's Merlin and Hetalia, for vividpast and theSardonyx respectively).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little AU nonetheless ^^**

**Window Seat**

The bus was going on at full speed.

Merlin's eyes were darting left and right at the same rate, trying to take in the ever changing scenery from the two windows from across the middle aisle, and the one next to him—or rather, the one that was somehow next to him if only Arthur wasn't sitting between them.

He watched as the blonde looked forward, his stance as lax as always, shoulders down but back straight, his arms crossed over his broad chest, and it made him want to wring his fidgeting fingers over his thick neck.

Merlin wanted the window seat, and yet see this bloke hogging it to himself, and he wasn't even _using_ it.

That prat.

Merlin suddenly slammed his hand to his lap, wincing a bit the sudden sting he has brought upon himself, but nonetheless, he's gotten what he wanted: to get Arthur's attention.

The blonde's head turned abruptly, his eyebrow slightly raised. Merlin's stormy grey eyes met his blue ones, and they just stared for another minute before Merlin turned away.

He still didn't want to talk to Arthur. Not after what happened at school earlier.

"What," Arthur asked, though his voice did not rise to a form of a question. Instead it sounded almost monotonous, save for that slight tone of annoyance. But if Merlin was going to notice it, he won't let it get to him.

The drive to still not address a single world to the blonde was strong, but he still wanted to get his message across.

He parted his lips slightly, letting a low gurgling noise escape his throat. Arthur's eyebrow rose higher.

"Again, what," Arthur breathed, sounding even more annoyed.

"I wanted the window seat," he said really softly and unclearly, it still sounded almost like alien talk to the taller one.

"Blast it, Merlin, just bloody say it."

Merlin still just looked on at him, almost through him, to the blurred view of the window next to Arthur. Though he wasn't going to forgive Arthur for getting the window seat and wasting it, he has to admit he was enjoying Arthur's annoyed face.

Revenge. A very sweet one.

The brunet fought off the smile forming on his face, trying but failing to look mad.

Arthur took it as a face of pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm fine alright," Merlin snapped, rolling his eyes away.

To that, Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, I get it now," he said, smiling his sweet, mocking smile. "You're still mad at me, aren't you? And you're not talking to me." He chuckled again.

"Someone's an irate lad…" Then he softly added. "Childish prat."

To that, Merlin snorted, but he knew better than to succumb to his taunts; he will always be better than Arthur—that he had promised. Never again will he let what had transpired earlier happen again.

"So, what now, Merlin?" Arthur taunted. "You want to stoop a lower level and demand you deserve the window seat?"

Merlin's patience snapped.

He was about to open his mouth to start yet another debate—and hopefully, this time, he wins—when he notices from the corner of his eyes that the doors were already closing, and that they were already on his stop.

Before Merlin could say anything, the bus sped off again.

Merlin's realization came a good millisecond after he had already stood up and almost yelled for the driver to wait. The momentum of the bus suddenly speeding off pushed him back, making him land on Arthur's lap.

The two pairs of eyes meet again—cerulean and grey. And while all Arthur gave as a reaction was his brows raised even more in a form amusement, Merlin's entire face was contorted to some cross between aghast and disgusted. He felt his ears burn, and for once, he hated them for being so comically big that Arthur, as oblivious as he was, would still notice.

And, of course, Arthur did.

"Well," he said, smiling, amused at Merlin's beautiful shades of intense disgust and horrification. "At least you got your window seat."

-**FIN-**

**To Vividpast, heavens know I tried ****J**** Thank you for this awesome challenge! I hope to do another one with you and Yuna b(owod)**


End file.
